


The Cruise

by geethr75



Series: The Vampire and the Hunter [5]
Category: Dracula: The Series
Genre: Hunting, M/M, Slash, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/pseuds/geethr75
Summary: Max is hunting when he runs into an old aquaintance





	The Cruise

The day was warm and bright, and as he stepped into the deck, being greeted by a smiling sailor, Max found himself smiling too. Not that this trip was all pleasure. Max was hunting. He did not know if his quarry was already aboard, and a casual enquiry to one of the other passengers elicited the information that he was not. There was time to unpack before the boat sailed. Max was not bothered about when his quarry might show up. 

Max had a cabin all to himself, which was convenient in trips like this. He went down to drop his luggage in his cabin. There wasn't much actually. A haversack containing his clothes and a small bag containing his vampire hunting tools were all the luggage he had. There was a stake and a cross in the inside pocket of his jacket, and a bottle of holy water in his pocket, apart from the crucifix around his neck and the clove of garlic in his other pocket. What he carried on his person was for self defence, rather than for attacking. 

Max unpacked slowly, putting away his clothes in the wardrobe, and taking out his weapons. He checked the cross bow and the thin wooden arrows before putting them inside the wardrobe hidden from sight. The holy water went into a side cabinet, the machete and the wooden stakes and hammer into one of the drawers, the crosses into another, the garlic and wolfsbane went into the mini refrigerator. The contents of his pockets, he transferred to another jacket before stripping off his clothes and having a shower. 

Max went up soon after, checking his watch. There were still thirty minutes remaining before the boat set sail. Max picked up a glass of water from the tray being carried by a waiter as he mingled in the crowd. His target might already have arrived, and if so, Max had to find him in the crowd. Max saw him soon, he was standing near to one of the railings, a glass of amber liquid in his hand, chatting with a young woman who kept giggling and batting her eyelashes at him. 

Max sauntered leisurely over to the railing and leaned against it, sipping his water while covertly studying his prey. The vampire's lips were smiling, but his eyes were cold. He looked confident, but his eyes kept shifting. He was probably nervous, and he should be, after the trail of bodies he'd left behind. It had taken Max the better part of a year to find him. He had not killed in over two weeks, and Max had a feeling that unless he was stopped, quite a few of the passengers were likely to go missing. The woman with him was an ideal first candidate. She was already drunk, though it was not even noon. If she disappeared over the side during the night, who would suspect foul-play?

“Maximilian. What an unexpected pleasure.” A familiar accented voice spoke from his other side. 

Max closed his eyes and counted to ten. He'd been so engrossed watching his target that he'd not noticed the owner of that voice or his approach. It was no use berating himself for it anyway. He turned slowly, almost languidly. 

“Lucard,” he greeted, lifting his glass slightly and nodding.

“So,” said Dracula, leaning against the railing, mirroring Max's posture. “What brings you here?”

“Just taking some time off work,” replied Max. “How about you? Business or pleasure.”

“Nothing but pleasure,” replied Lucard, his eyes moving over Max's jacket. “Isn't it a bit too warm to be wearing that?”

Max's pointed gaze lingered on Lucard's suit. “I could ask you the same thing.”

Lucard smiled, showing perfect even teeth. “Ah, but you know how cold I get otherwise.” His gaze focussed on something beyond Max. “I see a familiar face over there. I think I better go and greet him.”

Max gripped his arm. “Don't.”

Lucard looked at Max. They were of similar heights and Max's eyes met the vampire's squarely. “I think it only fair to warn him of the danger he's facing.” murmured Lucard, his eyes still on Max's.

“He killed ten people,” said Max quietly. “I've been chasing him from Texas.”

“And what makes you think I care?” asked Lucard, just as quietly.

Max smiled frostily. “I'm not asking you to care. I'm just telling you to stay out of my way.”

“Or else?” Lucard said softly.

“I can always incapacitate you,” said Max. “And then we'll see if you're really unkillable.”

Alexander chuckled. “Threatening me already?”

Max released the vampire's arm. “It is daylight, Lucard. I think I'm justified in making threats. I'm not here for you, so please stay out of my way.”

Lucard studied Max. “And what do I get in return?”

Max shrugged. “I won't try and stake you.”

Lucard smiled. “How about a truce for the length of this trip? If I do not warn that unfortunate young friend of mine, you'll have to be civil to me.”

Max laughed. “Aren't I always?”

“If this your civility, I shudder at the thought of your incivility.”

“I'm always affable,” grinned Max. “Unless you do something to piss me off,”

Lucard snorted. “You were never affable, not even when you were ten.”

“Ten year olds are never affable,” said Max. “But I'm no longer ten.”

“Obviously,” said Lucard as he left Max's side to greet an acquaintance who was coming towards him with a broad smile. Max went back to studying his quarry.

The deck remained crowded the entire day, so Max could keep his target in sight without difficulty. He went back to his cabin in the afternoon to pick up the crossbow and an arrow. After that, it was again keeping vigil. It was only as the sun set and the deck began to empty that Max found he needed to remain inconspicuous, so as not to startle the vampire. The woman he was with was earlier was nowhere to be seen, and he was now with an equally drunk young man. Max saw the vampire look around, a look of hunger and calculation on his face. Max stiffened. He knew what that look meant. There were still a few stragglers on the deck, but there was nothing to prevent the vampire from leading the hapless young man below stairs to his cabin.

Max walked forward, towards the vampire with a fumbling, tottering gait, giving the impression that he was drunk. He lurched against the vampire's companion, tripping him seemingly accidentally. As he fell, in the guise of steadying him, Max knocked his head lightly against the railing, knocking him out, all the while apologizing profusely.

"I'm so sorry, I was feeling a bit dizzy from the sun, I didn't see him. Oh God! He's unconscious! Shall I call the doctor?"

The vampire's eyes were cold as they stared at Max. "I think he's passed out. He was quite drunk. I'll take him to his cabin."

"Let me help you," Max was all eagerness. "He's quite heavy."

"I thought you were feeling dizzy," said the vampire.

"It seems to have disappeared now," said Max, "The shock maybe. So, shall we go?"

Of course, the vampire could probably have carried him without even feeling the weight, but Max did not think he'd be too eager to give a display of his strength. Also, he knew that the vampire preferred multiple victims. The vampire nodded, thanking him, and they both carried the young man down the stairs.

"Which is his cabin?" Asked Max, huffing. 

"In the next level. Cabin number is 12." The vampire's voice was even. He was not even pretending to be out of breath. Max hoped that it meant he was over confident and nothing else. They carried the young man to the next level and found his cabin. But the door was locked. Max went through the young man's pockets and found the key, and he opened the door. The vampire carried the young man inside and laid him on the bed. 

"I guess we should be leaving," said Max, turning to the door. The vampire was at the door in a flash, the key was wrenched out of Max's grasp and he was thrown against a wall, as the vampire locked the door, and turned to Max, his eyes yellow and fangs extended. Max had hit his shoulder, and his arm was feeling slightly numb, but he sprang to his feet.

"You're not going anywhere," said the vampire, as it advanced towards Max. 

"I wasn't planning to," said Max, taking out the crossbow and an arrow. The vampire hissed and snarled, but kept moving forward. The cabin didn't have a porthole, but the vampire could still have escaped out of the door. If Max had taken out the cross, it would have too. Max slowly moved to the right, just as the Vampire put on a burst of speed. His wooden arrow slammed into the vampire's chest, but missed its heart. Max was not bothered, as he drew out the stake from his pocket. The injury would prevent the vampire from shapeshifting. The vampire snarled in fury as it pulled out the arrow and lunged at Max at about the same time as Max thrust forward with his stake. The tip of the arrow tore Max's jacket, and the bottle of holy water fell on to the floor and shattered, but Max's stake had already found the vampire's heart, and the creature disintegrated to dust. Max straightened, pocketed the stake, and the crossbow, picked up the arrow from the floor and pocketed that too. 

"Are you going to clean that up?" Asked an interested voice, and Max looked up to see Lucard lounging by the door.

Max looked at the broken bottle on the floor, and shrugged. "I don't think so." 

He picked his way carefully, not stepping on the broken glass, and reached the door. Lucard stepped out of the way, and Max opened the door. 

"After you," he said pointedly, wondering how Lucard could have entered the cabin without being invited in.

"So little faith in me?" Sighed Lucard as he went out, Max following him. "After that nice young man invited me to drop in any time I wanted."

"Did he now? I wonder why," said Max drily as he closed the door. 

"I'm impressed, Maximillian," said Lucard as they went upstairs. "You hardly broke a sweat. And that shoulder must have hurt a lot."

Max rotated his arm, and said. "It's only a bruise."

"Does our truce still stand?" Asked Lucard as Max stopped in front of his room and dug out his key from his pocket. Max turned to him in surprise. "Why shouldn't it?"

"Considering I can't throw a wrench in your plans, I assumed you might not stick to it."

Max opened his door. "I don't break my word," he said.

"Good," said Lucard as he caught Max by his good arm and pulled him into his arms. 

"What-" Max was silenced as Lucard's lips descended on his. Max was stunned for a moment and then he wrenched himself away.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Sealing our truce with a kiss," said Lucard blandly.

Max shook his head. "How about the truth?"

"I should have thought it was obvious," said Lucard. "However, I can see you're not interested. So I'll bid you good night."

"Lucard!"

Lucard turned to look at him. 

"If you attack anyone on this ship, our truce is void."

"Fair enough," murmured Lucard. "You could drop in to my suite to ensure I'm toeing the line if you wish,"

"Nice try," grinned Max as he entered his cabin and closed the door. He stood, leaning against the door for a moment and sighed. He was feeling exhausted. He'd hardly expected his mission to be over so soon. He was half wishing Lucard to attack someone so he could have an excuse to hunt the vampire. He took off his jacket and removed the weapons from it. His shoulder had bruised and he grimaced as he saw the hues of rainbow there in the mirror. But at least, it was over.

Having showered and changed, Max sank down on to his bed, but sleep would not come. He was still restless, still keyed up. After tossing and turning a while, he got up.

"Damn!" He muttered, as he started to dress. Exiting the room, he made his way to Lucard's suite. The door opened before he could knock.

"I heard your heart-beat," said Lucard, as he stepped aside, allowing Max to enter. 

They were in each other's arms and their mouths were on each other's as soon as the door closed, their tongues mapping the other's mouth. Lucard's hands lifted the hem of Max's t-shirt and found the skin beneath. Max leaned into the touch, breaking the kiss to take off his t-shirt. He craved the skin-to-skin contact. 

"Max," Lucard's voice was husky. "If you want me to stop, now might be a good time to say it,"

"Shut up." Said Max as he took off Lucard's shirt and their mouths came together again.

Later, Max stirred in Lucard's arms. His whole body was sore, but he was feeling warm and drowsy.

"You're not so cold," he murmured as he snuggled into the crook of Lucard's body.

"It's borrowed warmth," said Lucard as his fingers skimmed over the bruise on Max's shoulder. "That's a nasty looking bruise,"

"It's only a bruise," said Max as Lucard dropped a kiss on it. 

"You know this changes nothing, don't you?" Max asked. This was only an interlude. And he wanted Dracula to know it.

"Are you telling me?" Lucard raised an eyebrow. Of course. He was not going to think anything else. 

Max laughed. "Just making things clear."

Lucard kissed him then. "Go to sleep, Max."

Max pulled Lucard closer to him, and buried his face in the vampire's chest. "Good night, Alexander."

Max could feel Lucard smiling as he settled himself comfortably around Max. "Good night, Max."

As he closed his eyes, Max thought it was a pity that their truce wouldn't survive this trip. But he did have other sources of relaxing after the hunt. There was no heartbeat here to lull him to sleep, but he was too tired to need that tonight. Lucard certainly was warm enough. Borrowed warmth. The phrase triggered something in Max's mind and startled him from the pleasant drowsy afterglow he was basking in.

"You fed," he said suddenly, and though he did not ask it, the question still hung in the air.

Lucard's arms around him were still relaxed. "I do have some supplies with me in case of emergencies. You know that."

Max lifted his face, to look at Dracula. "And you didn't have to explain,"

"You didn't have to ask," replied Lucard. "You could have just staked me through the heart as I slept."

"And you could just bite me as I sleep," said Max. "That's why we have a truce."

"Looks like you're awake anyway now."

Max chuckled, as he recognized the glint in the vampire's eyes. "Are you really this insatiable?"

"You could say that. After all, it's not everyday a vampire gets to spend a night with a hunter and live to tell the tale."

"And vice versa," replied Max, his voice husky as he kissed Lucard.


End file.
